Some electronic systems may comprise more than one CPU (central processing unit) to meet different requirements. For example, one CPU provides more functions and another CPU save more energy while operating. For those electronic systems, the CPUs execute the same codes while performing the same function.
However, one CPU may have better performance while executing some specific combination of codes. If all CPUs execute the same codes while performing the same function, the CPU may not have optimized performance.